


Neverland

by Fabulous_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, CaptainHook! Harry, CaptainStyles, LouisPan, M/M, PeterPan! Louis, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_larry/pseuds/Fabulous_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Pan lives in peace and happiness with the lost boys, Niall, Zayn and Liam in neverland until Captain Styles and his irritating partner, Nick, decides to set sail here for some fun. Although Captain Styles is one of the most notorious pirates in the seven seas, he does not believe in violence and charms his enemies with his hot look and his cross earring into defeat. Will Louis Pan be able to ignore his charms, or will he succumb to it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an actual smut so sorry if it sucks. :D

-Louis' POV-

"Louis! I can see a pirate ship approaching!" Niall reported to me, his voice quivering with fear. "Are they going to attack us?" The other lost boys, Zayn and Liam stood behind him, shaking with fear.

I gave them a sly smile and narrowed my eyes mischievously.

"This is our island! We shall show them how strong we are! Those pesky pirates will have to deal with our wrath!" I announced loudly to the lost boys, and raised my sword uo high. "Can we do it, lost boys?"

"Yes we can!" They replied loudly, as they raised their swords as well. "We shall show them!"

I smiled wide and flew towards the shore, and they followed behind me. "Then let's go! All for one and one for all!"

-Harry's POV-

It took us 5 freaking hours to get to the shores of Neverland. I got really seasick, and I blame Nick. The dumb loser who just wants my dick.

"Land ho!" I heard Nick shout. Muttering under my breath, I stood up and walked towards the exit of the ship. Nick was standing there and looked at me with that weird expression of his.

"Captain, what's the plan?" Nick asked me.

"Well, I heard that Louis Pan and the lost boys live here. I'm going to use my hotness as well as my newly bought cross earring to charm them, and then get their gold," I explained, smirking. "And maybe get some 'treats', if you know what I mean."

Nick rubbed his hands gleefully, "Yes, Captain. I do know what you mean." I almost puked.

"Well then, don't be a lazy lil shit, let's get going!" I shouted at him. He jumped up in fright and immediately scuttled onto the island. I laughed softly and followed him along, my earring shaking to the rhythm of my footsteps.

On the island, we took a few minutes to familiarise with the surroundings. It wasn't long before we saw our targets, high up in the sky, heading towards us. It was obviously Louis Pan and the lost boys.

"Stop right there, Captain Styles!" I heard Louis Pan command me as they flew closer to us. Is he dumb or something? I'm not even moving, I'm just standing here, patiently waiting for him to get down here. Once they landed, and I finally got a full and clear look at Louis Pan, I felt something inside me stir. Wow, he is hot as fuck. Now I finally know I actually have a type. Short, blue eyes, and with brown fluffy hair. Mhmm, that's freaking hot and fuckable.

 Then I realised something. I was having an erection just by looking at him! Wow, I really do need him. I need to be inside him, like, right now. Fuck.

Just as Louis Pan landed, his three lost boys landed as well. They don't look that hard to beat...

"Nick! Fight the lost boys, I'll deal with Louis Pan myself," I commanded Nick. He nodded and the fighting started.

I then zoned out on Louis, and Louis alone. He is now mine...

"You're coming with me," I shouted at him, then grabbed him and dragged him into my ship which was only a few metres away. Louis Pan didn't have any time to react before I pushed him against a wall. I then stared into his sea-blue eyes before saying,

"You are mine now, Louis Pan..."

 

-Louis' POV-

I tensed in fright and tried to look away from his eyes, but I couldn't. Those green eyes were too fascinating, and I felt like I could drown inside them. Wait what? What am I even thinking?"

"W-what do you want from me...?" I asked, my voiced trembling with fear. The look at Captain Styles' face... I've never seen such a look before...

"I want... your virginity, that's what," he growled into my ear, making me shiver. Virginity? What is that?

Captain Styles then proceeded to nibble my neck. I closed my eyes as a strange feeling engulfed me, and I unexpectedly let out a soft moan.

"You like it, don't you?" Captain Styles looked up at me as he slowly took off my shirt. I didn't know why, but I nodded as I let him take off my shirt.

Suddenly, he crashed his lips into mine, and to my surprise, I kissed back. Our lips fit perfectly, and I moaned into his mouth as he started to grind into me while kissing. I could feel my penis starting to erect as he grinds his erected one against mine. It felt so good.

We broke the kiss once we went out of breath, and Captain Styles then lowered his hand and started to rub my manhood from my pants. I felt pleasure engulf me and I let out moans of pleasure. I needed more of him. I need him inside me, before I come.

Captain Styles then rubbed my penis harder as he felt it has became harder under his movements. I closed my eyes tighter as the pleasure became unbearable. 

"I-I need you inside me... right now," I managed to choke out through the pleasure.

"You do? Okay then," Captain Styles stop his movements and began to slowly take my pants off, teasing me. I let out a grunt and I took off his pants as fast as I could. I took off his underwear as well and I looked at his erected penis with thirst. Before he could fully take my pants off, I grabbed his cock and sucked it hard.

"Oh-oh my god!" Captain Styles screamed as I took his load down my mouth. I then licked the precum off the tip of his throbbing manhood. He let out a deep and raspy moan as I sucked his penis quicker. Before he could come, I took his dick out of my mouth and stared at him.

"I. Want. You. Inside. Me. Now." I demanded.

"Okay..." he replied, and a smirk appeared on his face. He then flipped me around and inserted a finger into me and trusted in and out. I arched my back as I moaned in pleasure. He then inserted another finger in and thrusted harder and deeper.

"I-I need you inside me, now," I muttered through clenched teeth. Captain Styles then pulled his fingers out and spat into my hole for lubricant. I tensed up when I felt the tip of his goods touch my hole.

He then thrusted into he, deep and hard. We both moaned and our moans melted into one. It felt so freaking good. He hit my sweet spot everytime he thrust into me. It wasn't long as our moans filled the room.

"Damn you're so tight, it feels so good," I could hear him mutter from behind. I pushed myself closer to him so that I could take more of him. He then thrusted into me, deeper and harder. 

"I-I'm close!" I screamed as I felt another wave of pleasure engulf me.

"Me too," he said between breathes as he thrusted into me for the last time before we both came. I could felt his warm cum deep into my hole and I came all over the floor as well. Captain Styles then slowly pulled out of me and laid beside me. I then slowly turned myself over.

"Well that was fun," Captain Styles commented as we slowly dresses ourselves. "And now I've gotten what I've wanted, I'm leaving this island."

"Do come back soon," I replied and winked before we exited the ship.

Captain Styles winked back and nodded. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THE FIRST EVER SMUT I WRITE AND IT'S ABOUT TOP! HARRY AND BOTTOM! LOUIS YES I THINK LOUIS TOPS BUT HEY HARRY IS THE DOMINANT ONE HERE AND LOUIS CAN'T GET OLD SO THERE OK BYEEEE


End file.
